Fenmarel Mestarine
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Arvandor | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Druids, elves, outcasts, scapegoats, isolation | domains3e = Animal, Chaos, Elf, Plant, Travel | worshipers3e = Druids, elves, outcasts, rangers, rogues, spies, wild elves | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Thornbite (dagger) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = Pair of elven eyes in the darkness | homeplane2e = Limbo | realm2e = Fennimar | serves2e = Corellon Larethian | servedby2e = Shevarash | portfolio2e = Feral elves, outcasts, scapegoats, isolation and isolationists | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = Brown, green | misc manifestations = Subtle omens of animal bones, sticks, leaves, or wind | manifestation refs = }} Fenmarel Mestarine ( ) was a member of the Seldarine, though he refused to have any contact with them unless absolutely necessary. He was sullen and withdrawn, offering cynicism and distrust to almost any non-elf who he came across. Worshipers Those most likely to worship Fenmarel Mestarine were pariahs and tribes of wild elves struggling to survive in a world hostile to their kind. The clergy of Fenmarel Mestarine offered training in techniques considered underhanded by some, including poisoning, guerilla warfare, and deception. Members of Fenmarel Mestarine's clergy prayed at dusk, an analogy to when darkness first settled upon the world. Each independent group of worshipers worshiped and celebrated their god in their own unique way, a representation of the chaotic nature of a profoundly paranoid deity. Divine Realm Although Fenmarel was officially considered an inhabitant of Arvandor along with the rest of the Seldarine, he preferred to spend most of his time in his own forest realm of Fennimar in Limbo. Relationships Solonor Thelandira, Shevarash, Gwaeron Windstrom, and Eilistraee were all on good terms with Fenmarel Mestarine, but only the beauty and gentleness of Sehanine Moonbow could bring him into the council halls of the Seldarine. History Fenmarel Mestarine was Lolth's adulterous partner prior to her betrayal. He was among the first to be seduced by her promise of power but managed to get back on track with the rest of the Seldarine before the betrayal became anything serious, and believed that Corellon Larethian had a bad opinion about him for his history. Dogma Appendix References Connections de:Fenmarel Mestarine Category:Seldarine Category:Lesser deities Category:Exarchs Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Fennimar Category:Inhabitants of Limbo Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes